


The Issue of Dangling Legs

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor being chained with his feet above the ground has one main problem. His hands can't assist his impatient bladder...





	The Issue of Dangling Legs

There were many reasons why the Doctor hated Medieval times. No one bathed, lots of diseases, racism, lack of toilets. At this moment, however, his biggest grievance was their methods of incarceration. He and Bill were hanging in chains about 10 centimetres from the ground, dangling. Despite his bony appearance, the Doctor’s arms were strong enough to withstand the strained position. His two hearts kept the blood flow going, even without the movement, although the Doctor had started kicking his feet around every now and then. It was during this activity, that he felt a  _ quite _ unfortunately timed sensation in his abdomen. It was his bladder. He was starting to need the loo. He crossed his legs, while continuing to dangle. 

 

“What are you doing?” Bill asked, noticing the strange movements. 

 

“Maintaining blood flow,” he explained, which was what he  _ had _ been doing...

 

“Pretty sure crossing your legs ain’t necessary, “ she pointed out. 

 

“At this particular moment, it is,” The Doctor stated, his dangling turning into mild wiggling.

 

Bill frowned. “Are you alright?” she asked curiously. 

 

“Not exactly,” The Doctor remarked. 

  
Bill looked at him. Legs were crossed, knees were rubbing into each other, and his cuffed hands were in fists, shaking nervously. 

 

“Need the loo?” she asked him, casually. 

 

“Yes. Of all times..chained in the air!” The Doctor admitted plainly, moaning in frustration. 

 

“Since we’re gonna be here a while... You could just let go,” Bill suggested. 

 

“What.” The Doctor asked, staring at her incredulously. 

 

“Come on. It’s no point, leaving yourself uncomfortable. Your trousers are dark, no one outside will know, you’ll feel better.” Bill argued, trying to kindly reassure him that he could. 

 

The Doctor shook his head firmly, refusing it. Then he got a thought. Bill was chained at the same distance from the ground but hanging with her hands next to the Doctor’s jacket pockets.

  
“Wait. Bill, can you reach my right pocket?” He asked suddenly. 

 

“Yeah,” she replied, sticking part of her hand into it as proof. 

 

“My sonic screwdriver’s in there, the blue light-up stick thing. Can you grab it for me?” he requested. With some straining of her wrist, Bill took it in her hand. 

 

“Now what?” she questioned. 

  
“Tap the small button in the middle, and point it at my left hand’s cuffs. Then, hand the sonic to me so I can get myself and you, loose.” the Doctor explained. 

 

Bill found the button, and got the Doctor’s hand free. With his left hand, the Doctor sonicked himself free, followed by Bill. As she jumped down, and shook her hands, he gave his crotch a quick squeeze for comfort. 

 

“Now. Let’s find the TARDIS.” he announced. 

 

Bill looked around the room and stated, “You know, there’s a bucket over there, if you wanna..” Bill suggested. 

 

Seeing the easy solution, the Doctor nodded, requesting: “Cover your ears, and turn around,” as he walked over to the bucket. Bill did exactly that. The Doctor stood in front of the bucket, unzipped, and started urinating. He sighed in considerable relief. He zipped up and got back to Bill. 

 

“Feel better?” Bill asked with a smile. 

 

“Marvelous.” The Doctor replied happily. 

 

“Let’s get out of his century” he announced bitterly, walking to unlock the cell door. 

 

The End.


End file.
